A holonomic drivetrain moves with three degrees of freedom which can provide enhanced maneuverability for various wheeled vehicle applications, particularly robotic applications. Holonomic drivetrains typically use omnidirectional wheels, including mecanum wheels, which facilitate shifting the vehicle from side to side or strafing diagonally without changing the direction of its wheels. While these maneuvers can provide advantages from a maneuverability perspective, they can have problems negotiating bumps when the wheels move parallel to their axis of rotation and the sides of the wheels can catch on steps and other surface discontinuities.